


Alone Together

by SomeGoodSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers, M/M, Sheith Flower Exchange 2019, UFOs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGoodSheith/pseuds/SomeGoodSheith
Summary: Keith had had decided that living on his own, away from the rest of the world, was all he needed.The peace and quite he had found, however, is taken away by an unexpected encounter.He just doesn't really know how to feel about it (or does he?)





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptidkickflip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkickflip/gifts).

> This piece is dedicated to the wonderful [Oli](https://twitter.com/cryptidkickflip) whom I admire with all my heart and hope will love my gift~ Thank you [Rita](https://twitter.com/_abyssiniana) for your beta reading and wonderful ideas ♡

For the longest time, Keith was alone. 

Not that it was a bad thing. He preferred it that way. People weren't really his thing. They were cruel, selfish, always full of hate. He had suffered enough by their hand to know that he didn't need them messing with his life. 

He decided to live in his father's shack in the desert, a few miles away from the city. No one ever came around, and he couldn't have been happier with that fact; he could do anything he wanted to without being criticized or laughed at. He loved the quiet, the views, the animals, the self-studying. The freedom to be himself. 

He had his own mind and interests to occupy him, anyways. He didn't need others burdening him with things he didn't even do, or even worse - making him feel like he was worthless, useless or heartless, resulting in him hating them even more. 

He just wanted some peace and quiet. 

✧

One night, he saw a light outside the bedroom's window. A strong, pinkish light, wide but distant, right there in the middle of the desert. 

Taking his knife, a camera and a flashlight, he went outside. He let out a foggy sigh, tightening his collar to his neck, and ran towards the light. 

The closer he got, the more bizarre the scene in front of him turned out to be. 

A huge spaceship, covered in purples and greys, hovered above the sand, making no sound at all. Keith cursed as he directed the camera's eye on it, trying to catch his proof - but alas, the ship was gone before he knew it. " _ Fuck _ ," he whispered. 

Breathing hard, he sent his gaze to the spot the spaceship hovered above and gasped as he saw something lying on the ground. 

Keith reached closer. He was cautious but didn't hesitate. He wanted to see what it was - or rather,  _ who _ \- and if it was hurt; he might hate other people, but he couldn't be indifferent when he encountered someone in danger, whether it was a person, an alien or anything else. 

However, he didn't know if he even  _ could _ help a hurt alien; what if they had a different kind of body? What if human-made medicine didn't affect them? What if- 

His mind stopped its running thoughts when he finally saw - it was a human being. 

At least, it looked like a human being. Maybe it wasn't? He hoped it wasn't. All his life he wanted to see a UFO. Maybe they didn't kidnap a man, but just abandoned someone of their own? 

As he reached the still body, he kneeled and carefully turned it over. It appeared to be a young man, handsome and strong built. Yet his clothes were dirty and torn; his right arm was a prosthetic and a big scar crossed his face. Maybe he was even more hurt than that. 

He heard a cough from the unconscious being and knew he had to act fast. 

Groaning, he ducked and slid underneath the man's flesh arm. He was heavy from muscle and height. 

From that angle, Keith could have a better look at his face. 

He looked… so gentle, even when wounded. 

Something about it made his heart release a stronger pump. 

✧

He cleaned the man and his wounds, changed his clothes and put him on what used to be his parents' bed. 

After that, he avoided him as much as he could. He did check up on him from time to time, just to make sure that he was stable and rather peaceful during his sleep, but other than that, he kept the room closed and occupied himself with other things. He wanted him to rest, even if he was curious. 

Nonetheless, he found himself wanting him to wake up soon. 

✧

On the windowsill beside the sleeping man, grew small round cacti. Rays of sunshine entered the room from behind them, making the room seem even lighter than what it was. 

Keith was just entering the room with more water and medicine when he saw the man's eyes were opened. 

"Oh. You're awake," he said as softly as he could. The man looked understandably confused, and somewhat taken aback. "Do you understand English?" 

The other nodded. 

"I found you lying in the middle of the desert… you were brought by a huge ship." He waited for a response, but the other man didn't seem too surprised. "You were unconscious for a few days. I brought you here to help."

The man blinked at him, looking even more bewildered than before. "I… I made it…?" he murmured. 

Keith didn't react for a moment. Then, he asked the one question he wanted to. "Are you an alien?"

The other man chuckled, then put his hand on his chest, his eyebrows knitting into a thick line. "I'm not, I assure you," he said. "It's been so long since I heard the English language. It's so strange to hear it again." 

Keith got closer, pulling a chair to sit on, and put the water and medicine beside him on the drawer. "What language did you hear, then?" he asked curiously. 

"Mm…" the man's smile was gloomy, almost regretful. "Too many to remember. I didn't understand most of them," he explained. "If I knew anything, I don't really remember. It's all… a big blur. May I ask a weird question?" 

"Sure," Keith nodded. 

"What year is it?" 

Keith gulped. "Nineteen eighty-seven."

The other nodded. "And where am I exactly?" 

"The desert of Arizona."

Another nod. "I see." He pulled himself up, yet stopped midway, a groan leaving his lips. 

"Careful," Keith immediately rushed over. "You have a broken rib. It's better if you don't move much. You don't want it to get worse or heal wrong."

Their eyes met. After helping the man lie down, Keith gulped again and took a step back, as if he was breaking some sort of boundary. 

"What's your name?" the man finally asked. 

"Keith," the reply was just as quiet. 

"Keith… that's a nice name. I'm Takashi, but you can call me Shiro. Thank you for helping me."

"... No problem."

They shook hands, smiling at each other gently. 

"I uh…" Keith murmured, "I brought you some water. I can make you food if you're hungry."

"I'd actually love that," Shiro chuckled. "It's been a long while since I had a good meal."

"Then… I'll be on it. Here's your water, and some painkillers," leaning over, Keith was about to bring Shiro the pills and a glass of water, but the other recoiled from his reach. Deciding not to comment, Keith put the glass and pills on the dresser beside the bed. 

"I'll be back soon, then," he said and left quickly afterwards. 

Keith wasn't sure how he was feeling about having another person in his house. Sure, he looked nice and quite attractive, but it didn't say anything. He seemed weak and confused and was just dropped on earth from a  _ spaceship _ . 

The thing was that Keith didn't trust people, didn't like them and didn't like being around them. 

The only person he had actually loved was his father, but the world had taught Keith early in life that no one is immune to destiny's cruelty. His mother - he had never known. His father was taken from him way too early for a child to lose his parent, and ever since, no one in Keith's life wanted him, nor was willing to help him. He was handed from one foster family to another, to the Home and back again, until eventually, he realized that there was no one out there that accepted him or cared for his well being. 

Whatever. He could take care of himself. And right now, that man needed his help, too. 

Sighing, Keith heated the stranger some canned soup, wondering how long that man needed until he could go away and leave him alone to live his life in peace. 

A broken rib was serious, though, and he seemed to be so much all over the place, that he didn't want to think about what other things were going to reach the surface. 

Some part of him regretted going after ship. Another part of him scolded that thought. 

A third part noticed small sounds from the bedroom, quiet and inconsistent. Breaths, hiccups, sniffles and groans. 

He decided to wait with the food, for a while. 

✧

That night, Keith jolted awake from the sound of screaming. 

His heart raced, threatening to burst out of his chest. At first, he didn't understand where those screams came from, but soon he realized they came from the bedroom. 

He turned around on the mattress, covering his head with his thin blanket and blocking his ears with his hands. His eyes shut as if it would make the unnerving noise disappear. He tried to ignore the shouts and tell himself they'd be over soon. 

They weren't. 

He looked at his watch. It had been half an hour already, and the screams had only gotten louder. 

Gathering his courage, Keith trotted towards the closed bedroom.

He bit his lip, his heart pumping fast. He decided to knock first, but no reply came; only Shiro's cries tore into the night. 

The door opened underneath his shaky fingers. Peeking inside, a strange light came from the man's right arm, beaming in bright purple. 

Keith's eyebrows moved towards each other in confusion. 

Slowly, the light dimmed. The shouts became quieter, breaking into small sobs. 

Still frowning, Keith closed the door and came back to the mattress he had on the floor, with his thoughts still racing. 

Had he made the right choice bringing him here, instead of dropping him at the door of a hospital in the city and leave him there for them to take care of? Or at least the police? 

The thought made a shiver run down his spine. No, no, the police weren't to be trusted, and hospitals were even worse; God knows what they would have done to him, seeing him in that state, with that arm, those scars and that hair, that had tips of white at the ends of its bangs. They'd have made him their lab rat, just like the aliens most likely did. 

He couldn't do this to him, screams or not. 

He stared at the door and realized it was quiet. Licking his lips, he got up and pushed she door open, letting himself in. 

Shiro was sleeping, finally. Yet his forehead was sweaty, letting small drops down the sides of his face; his frown was deep just as his inhales were. His prosthetic still shone in dim lines of purple light, his palm squeezed into a tight fist. 

Keith's eyes were wide with concentration, following every detail of distress. With his chest aching from the rush heartbeats, he dared to send his shaky hand and wipe away the sweat from Shiro's face, with the help of his sleeve. 

His eyes got even wider when Shiro seemed to calm down by the touch. 

At that moment, he decided - he definitely couldn't send him anywhere. Other people would only make it worse. 

As it seemed at the time, only he could help Shiro. 

✧

The next morning, Keith waited by the door with a cup of water. Gulping, he knocked softly, waiting for a reply. When it came, he slowly entered, the wooden door feeling light underneath his fingers. 

He found Shiro staring excitedly at the window beside him. 

"Morning," he mumbled, his free hand playing with the end of his shirt. 

"Hey," Shiro replied. His voice was kind and soft in a way that resembled nothing from the night before. 

"You seem to be in a better mood," Keith couldn't help but smile, even if it was weakly. "Are you feeling better?" 

"Well, no, my ribs hurt a lot, but I just thought - I really like this place."

Keith frowned. "Really? It's nothing special."

"It's not a cell," Shiro shrugged. "There's a big window right next to me, and a view to the desert. And there's you, a kind and nice person. I don't need much more than that."

Keith didn't know why, but his cheeks felt like they were burning. 

Wait. 

Cell? 

Where exactly did Shiro come from? Was he an escaped prisoner? 

He wouldn't be surprised if he found out there was such thing as the intergalactic police, and out of all the alien species that there could be out there, a  _ human _ would be the one making troubles; humans were capable of fucking everything up wherever they went, why not in space too? But then again, what had Shiro done to be locked up, and why did they let him go? Was he actually helping a criminal? Did he - - 

"Keith?" he suddenly heard his name being called. Shiro waves his hand in front of him, and let out a chuckle once the other regained his focus. "You spaced out. Is everything okay?" 

"Ah. Yeah. Here," he gave him his cup of water. As he gazed at Shiro, despite his looks and physical state, he couldn't chase away the thoughts. 

Could he really be trusted? 

"Shiro?" he blurted before even thinking. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course. Go ahead."

Keith bit his lip. He didn't really expect Shiro to accept. "Where did you run away from?" 

Shiro's expression darkened. He drank the water in one swing as if it was a precious glass of liquor. He looked down at the empty cup, concentrating on every single detail of it. "I don't remember exactly," he sighed.

"Do you remember where you were before?" 

He thought about it for a moment. "I remember that I was out somewhere, camping on my own. And sometime during the night, there was this big light, and it was like gravity was gone. After that… I don't remember a lot, but wherever they took me, I know they made me fight."

"Fight?"

"In gladiator tournaments. I only remember bits and pieces. I think I fought so many people, so many species… I… I don't even know how. I remember prison cells and fighting, and that's it. This arm… I don't even know when they put it on me. I don't even know how I got here. Just… black. Nothing more."

Shiro's words made Keith's entire body shake. All of those scars, all of those screams… he wasn't criminal. He was a prisoner they most likely experimented on and dumped when they didn't need him anymore. 

Turned out not only humans were capable of such cruel actions. 

Keith didn't know what to say. Yet when he saw the other man frowning quietly, turning his head away as if to hide, he knew he had to comment  _ somehow _ . "Shiro, I… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry they did this to you."

"It’s not your fault, Keith. It's not your fault…"

In some sort of instinct, Keith put his hand on Shiro's regular one and squeezed lightly.

To his surprise, Shiro squeezed back. 

"Do you have somewhere to go back to?" he found himself asking. If he had a family, a loved one, someone who missed him - 

"Not really," Shiro shrugged. "I lived on my own before all this. I don't have a family. Maybe that's why they picked me… whoever they were."

"Well, then… You can stay here. I won't harm you, I promise." 

The other man thanked him quietly. 

Keith nodded, rising from his seat. "I'll bring some more water," he said. 

"Keith?" he heard him call from behind. "And… some painkillers… please?" 

Keith nodded again and left the room. 

✧

From the next day onward, Keith had decided to try and make things a bit easier for Shiro. He couldn't change what happened and he couldn't bring him professional help, but he could at the very least try to make the present a bit more tolerable. 

He cooked Shiro better meals, took greater care of his wounds; he kept him company for longer periods of time during the day and helped to calm him down whenever he was too upset. He let him keep the window open, no matter how cold the night was. 

Sometimes, when Shiro's injury didn't feel too bad, they went outside and watched the stars. 

✧

"Okay. My turn," Keith smirked, and Shiro took a chocolate chip into his hand. "Never have I ever embarrassed myself in front of the entire class."

"First of all, that's totally a lie, and second, you're mean," Shiro faked an insulted expression. Nevertheless, he ate the chocolate chip in defeat. 

"You need to tell me! That's the rules!" 

"Okay, okay. So I had one really mean teacher in uni called Iverson. Everyone was afraid of him but I didn't really pay him much attention during the breaks. And one day during my first year I uh - I kind of made an impression of him."

"Let me guess. He saw you." Keith smiled. 

"Every single second of it. While the entire class was there."

"Brutal."

"I had to write an official apology letter. I had a friend who…" his expression suddenly changed, gradually turning sadder. "... Helped me with it."

Keith bit his lip. "You miss those days, don't you?" 

Shiro sighed. "It was just… less crazy back then." He smiled sadly. 

Keith found it in him to squeeze Shiro's hand in his. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just need to let it sink in that… I need to get used to live normally again."

It was Shiro, this time, who squeezed their hands tighter. 

"I… I lost my dad when I was twelve," Keith offered a piece of information about himself. "And I've never known my mom."

"Keith -" 

"My point is that I know what it feels like to have your entire world shaken to the core. Even if it's different from your case… I understand. You're alive, right? That's the important thing."

Shiro watched him, his eyes piercing deeply into the other set. "Is that why you decided to leave society?" 

Keith shrugged. "I dunno. Partially."

"Why?" 

"I just… I just couldn't fit in, you know? I couldn't… find somewhere or someone that I'll be happy with. I didn't have enough education to work in normal places and didn't want to anyway. So here I am."

"And this was your dad's place?" 

"Yeah." 

Shiro took a chocolate chip and played with it in his hand. "Never have I ever got drunk until I passed out."

Keith ate the chocolate chip. 

"Really? Do tell! I thought you weren't the type!" 

"I'm not, but just because I know what it's like," Keith chuckled. "It's actually the reason we're playing on chocolate and not on alcohol."

"You drank it all here? Why?" Shiro asked, bewildered. 

Keith shrugged. "Dad's death date." 

"Damn… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I never believed in the afterlife or whatever, but… I dunno. Sometimes it gets to me." After letting out another sigh, Keith smiled a bit and thought about his next line. "Never have I ever… been in a real relationship."

Shiro ate a piece of chocolate. "I had one serious relationship in the past, but a few months before my disappearance, he… kinda dumped me," he chuckled. 

Keith looked at him with wide eyes. Then, he shook his head, actually seeming disappointed. "Seriously?"

Shiro laughed at that. "Don't worry, I wasn't that devastated from the breakup. It was how it was supposed to end, I think. After a while it just became… it just didn't work for either of us anymore. So, no regrets."

Watching Shiro still, Keith's gaze was somewhat soft. He got up, telling the other man he'd be right back, and went to another room. When the younger man stepped in again, a book was in his hands, big and old, but still kept in a rather good condition. 

"What's this?" Shiro asked. 

"A flower book. My dad used to tell me that he and my mom made it. They took flowers that they liked and kept them between plastic sheets so that they won't get dry."

He had no idea why he suddenly brought that book, but it felt like a good thing for Shiro to see. 

"Here," he mumbled, opening the first page. Inside, a deep purple Wolfsbane was tightly pressed to the paper, covered in plastic so the color wouldn't fade. 

"Wow. That's impressive," Shiro said, gazing at it curiously. As he ran his hand on it, he made Keith's eyes trace and follow the rough-looking fingers. 

The next page had a Blackthorn white-ish flower, delicate and graceful against the yellow pages. 

Keith's couldn't help but stare at the other man's expression. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you for showing me, Keith. And I'm glad we know more about each other now."

Keith couldn't help but blush. He could feel his heart flutter but did his best not to think about what it meant. 

It wouldn't be good if he knew. 

✧

When Shiro felt better, Keith took him on more and more trips around the area.

It was the first time they used a vehicle. He insisted that Shiro would wear the only helmet he had for his bike and that he'd lean against him the entire time. No matter how much he tried to tell him how fine he felt and how much more important it was for the driver to have the helmet rather than the passenger - all these words fell on deaf ears. 

"Hold on tight," he instructed, "cause if you fall, I'll kill you."

"From the way I see it, I'll already die from the fall before you even have the chance."

"Shut up. I won't be that fast."

"You'd better keep that promise, kiddo."

"Kiddo? I'm twenty!" 

"And I'm twenty-three."

"Really? I thought you're six."

Shiro laughed. "Like that's a joke I've never heard before!" 

"You've never heard it  _ from me _ ," Keith stuck his tongue out and finally got on his bike. "This thing is a bit rusty though, cause I have it for a long while already. So be careful."

"Really? It looks new!" 

"I mean, of course, I dye it and buy parts. But you know how things are."

"I'm not sure I do. But either way, it looks fantastic." 

Keith looked ahead, to hide his blush. It only got redder when Shiro held him from behind, placing his hands around him. 

"Right. Hold on tight. Tell me if it hurts too much to ride, or if you're tired, okay?" 

"Aye aye, captain."

The trip stretched until the evening. They traveled between mountains and caves, watching the view of gold and orange getting darker and more beautiful. As the sun set, they stayed on a cliff, to have the best view on the sky changing from warm colors to cold ones. 

"I missed this view," Shiro said softly. 

"I can see why," Keith looked at him. "This is my favorite spot in the entire desert. My dad used to take me here a lot."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He was."

When Shiro stepped a tad closer, bumping his shoulder against him gently, Keith leaned in and stayed pressed to his side. 

"Cold?" Shiro asked. 

"A bit."

Keith felt Shiro's arm wrapping around him. A smile stretched on his face, a kind that he had never had before. 

He leaned his head against Shiro's chest and felt butterflies flying like crazy in his stomach. 

✧

When he felt that Shiro was ready, he showed him his private room. The walls were covered with articles, papers and red threads connecting spots. There were posters and records, all space-themed, alien-connected. There was a telescope facing the window, books about space and notes, so many notes.

Keith was embarrassed at first, but Shiro's reaction was actually, "this is so cool."

His eyes widened as he heard the four little words. His only hope was that Shiro wasn't lying, but he didn't seem to be triggered, and he definitely didn't seem upset. 

His heart raced inside his rib-cage, and all he could think to himself was,  _ the one who's cool is you _ . 

✧

"Do you know what the language of flowers is?" Shiro asked Keith one evening, as they lay on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. 

"No, not really. Why?" 

"The book you gave me… you said your parents made it?" 

"Yeah."

"Then I think… they must have really loved each other."

Keith stared at him still, waiting for more explanation. 

Shiro took the book from the drawer beside him and opened at the first page. "Wolfsbane means  _ misanthropy _ ," he said, "And blackthorn means  _ difficulty _ . Your dad must have had a lot of that before he met your mother." 

Keith looked at the purple and white flowers. After a moment of thought, he moved his gaze to Shiro once more. "And what do the other flowers mean?"

"Let's see. This big one you probably know - the Jonquil. It means,  _ I desire a return of affection _ . And those tiny purple ones are called Heliotropes. They mean  _ devotion and faithfulness _ . And this one, with the cute whites and greens, that's the Galium. It means  _ patience _ . Did your father ever tell you if he waited for your mom's return?"

Keith's lips pressed to one another. He nodded solemnly, his eyes bright against the light of the lamp above him. "And here I was, thinking my dad just really liked purple and white flowers," he laughed, though it wasn't a happy one. 

Shiro caught his hand with his prosthetic, squeezing as lightly as can be. "I hope that wherever she is, she's feeling the same way about you."

Gulping strongly, Keith turned his head, intertwining his fingers between the metallic ones. "Maybe. Maybe not. I can take care of myself just fine, anyways."

"That you do. And you take care of me, too. That makes you even stronger."

This time, Keith's laughter was more genuine. As he heard Shiro's soft yawn, he sat up, about to let go of the other's hand. "I think it's time for you to sleep," he mumbled, yet felt the prosthetic fingers pressing a tad stronger around his. He turned and looked at the other's expression - wide eyes and flushed. 

"Keith…" he murmured. "W… will you stay with me tonight?" 

"You want me… to sleep with you on the same bed?" 

Shiro bit his lip and let go of his hand. "Never mind. Forget I asked, I'm s-" 

"No. It's okay. I didn't mean it like that. I only asked because I didn't want to embarrass you if you didn't mean it that way."

"Then… yes. That's what I meant. Please?" 

Keith smiled softly and lied beside Shiro, face to face. He caught the storm-colored eyes looking directly at him, and felt the butterflies fill him up again. 

"Your eyes are pretty," Shiro whispered. "They're almost… purple. Did you ever notice that?" 

"I never really paid much attention," Keith replied, trying to keep his cool. 

Shiro let out a chuckle and then turned serious again. "I feel like I've never thanked you properly for saving me," he muttered. 

"You always say that. But I told you, you don't need to. Just knowing you're doing better is my payoff. And now, that your ribs are perfectly fine and you're back in shape and all that… don't you ever think about leaving? Starting over somewhere… with more people, maybe?"

Hearing Shiro's chuckle made his heart skip a beat. 

"I don't see myself going to the big city, really. I mean, our trips to the city just go buy groceries are nice, but I like the quiet out here and the views… I prefer it being this way, with you" 

"M- me?" 

"Of course… Keith, you didn't only save me when you took care of me when you found me. You save me every single day, just by being you. You help me with my nightmares and my memories and… you always listen to me, take care of me and tell me that no matter how many scars I have or how white my stupid hair turned, you'll always be here for me… I just really wanted to say thank you for all that."

As Shiro's white bang fell across his face, Keith moved it delicately with his fingers. 

"You're welcome," he muttered after a small while. "And your hair isn't stupid. White suits you. Besides, we can always dye it, if it bothers you. But I don't mind. I like it."

His hand slowly cupped Shiro's cheek, as his other still held his prosthetic. His heart was beating so fast, it was ringing in his ears. 

The noise stopped when he felt Shiro's lips landing on his. The touch was soft, careful, almost innocent. Keith's eyes were wide for a moment, but as soon as he felt Shiro was about to let go, he pressed him closer and kissed back with more force. 

They continued until they couldn't breathe. 

"Keith…" even though it was a whisper, Keith heard it loud and clear. 

"Shiro… there's one more flower I added to the book myself. You saw it, right?" his own voice was as soft as a feather. 

"Yeah."

"What does it mean?" 

"Laurestina… it means…  _ I die if neglected _ ." 

"Good. That's what I wanted to say."

"Never… I'll never neglect you."

"Do you really want to stay with me? Right here, in the middle of nowhere?" 

"Yes. I do."

"What if you regret it?" 

"I won't. Never."

Keith pressed his forehead to Shiro's, closing his eyes as he felt the warm breath against him. "It's okay if you do, one day."

"I guess I have a lifetime to prove myself, then."

They smiled, getting closer until they were pressed to each other, tangled between each other's arms and legs. 

"You don't need to prove anything to me, Takashi."

Almost immediately, he fell asleep between Shiro's warm arms, his face buried deep in his neck. His rest was full and continued all night. 

When he woke up in the morning, he found out that Shiro's sleep was never disturbed, either. 

A contented sigh left him as he snuggled further into the other's embrace, and decided - it wasn't that bad to share his life with someone, after all. 


End file.
